


Ocean Tide

by capscicle



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capscicle/pseuds/capscicle
Summary: Elio Perlman, 17, has fawned over Oliver, 19, since they started sharing Advanced English together. Oliver, despite being overly charming and intelligent in his own way, has been recycled back into an English class he's failed a year previous, thus the beginning of Elio's fascination with Oliver. One day, to Elio's surprise, him and Oliver are paired for a project. A relationship blooms between them.





	Ocean Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction based off the characters produced by author, Andre Anciman in his work, "Call Me By Your Name." I own nothing. 
> 
> I am new to writing and creating things on AO3, so bear with me as I grapple with uploading my work on here! If you see anything out of place, or have any tips in regards to using AO3, don't hesitate to contact me on my tumblr page that I linked in my bio!

God, I desired him. 

Not in a sexual way, but in a way where I could have all of him--his touch, his smell, the strand of waving sandy blonde hair that always seemed to catch the breeze just right. The way he would look at you when he's truly interested in what you have to say, eyebrows furrowing, his face solemn. Or rather, the way he didn't listen at all, and he just gazed at your, amused at your own enthusiasm. 

And sure, I desired him in sexual way too. But I never that. Any of it. He always had it with someone else, and every single day of my fucking miserable 17 year old life, I longed for the day where he'd want to have all of me too. 

It was then, on a sunny Thursday afternoon, anxiously whipping my pencil back and forth between my forefinger and thumb, that I realized I might finally have that chance. 

"Elio!" My teacher announced, drawing out my name unintentionally (she didn't know how to pronounce it; we're 6 weeks into the school year). "You're with Oliver." Once she finished, she moved on to the next coupling. But I, being the pathetic person I am, couldn't get past the fact that she said our name together in the same sentence. It sounded like music. 

Oliver.

Me and Oliver.

Oliver and I.

Together. 

Partners.

I glanced at Oliver as he turned, casting me a nod. I returned the acknowledgement, and sunk in my chair, a smile itching at my mouth.

\---

Lunch rolled and I found myself sitting tables away, fixated on Oliver's mouth as he ate his spaghetti. It made the muscles in my abdomen surge tighter, and I felt like I was going to burst into flames. _Fuck._ I followed the clench of his jaw to the bobbing of his Adam's apple. I wanted to lick that Adam's apple, to wrap my lips around it and suck it until it was a dark deep purple. A stark contrast to his tan skin.

"Dude," Marcus drawled, munching on his potato chips, "what is with you?" I blinked.

"What?"

He cast me a knowing glance and shook his head, ginger hair flopping about. I rolled my eyes, and glanced back at Oliver, only to see him and his girlfriend, Patricia, in an unfortunate liplock. I turned down to my own plate, and saw that sauce smeared all over my pants. 

"Shit," I mumbled, wiping at my crotch with my napkin. 

"You're a mess," Marcus chuckled. 

"Shut up," I grumbled. 

"He's not gay, Elio." I sighed.

"You don't think I don't know that? I know that, Marcus." Marcus pursed his lips, and stood up.

"I gotta go study, man. Wish me luck--got a test next period." I peeked over at Oliver one last time before getting up and tossing out my food, and pathetically trailing behind Marcus. 

I wanted to hurl.

\---

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The final bell rang, and I rushed to my locker. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding into my locker, and I pressed my forehead against the cool mental shelf above. I just wanted to get home, to sleep, to forget about lunch, and to forget about myself honestly. Marcus came up and slapped me on the back.

"See you later, Perlman," he said, shoving his work cap on his too big of a head. He turned around. "You busy this weekend?" I shrugged.

"Not sure if I want guests, Rose." Marcus let out a belly laugh.

"Don't be a miserable piece of shit, Elio." I flipped him off, and he laughed all the way out the door. I turned back to my locker. Suddenly, someone moved my door and exposed me to the influx of students barreling their way down the hallway. I frowned.

Oliver.

"Hey, Elio," he began. He was looming several inches above me. My throat closed. 

"H-hey," I croaked. He patted my back.

"You okay?" He chuckled. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, totally." He nodded. 

"What's 

 

STILL IN PROCESS OF WRITING. 


End file.
